


Ventriloquism

by crocodilepatronus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: fic for the prompt: "Rob Lucci uses his ventriloquism to make his erection talk like Hattori during sex. "





	Ventriloquism

"AGH Will you cut that out?!" Paulie shrieked in exasperation. Not that he was really in any position to make demands, on hands and knees before his partner, flushed and panting and thumbing his own erection. He paused, his mouth close enough to Lucci's throbbing cock for his breath to be felt on it, hot and sticky. 

  
Once again he began to lean forward but right as his lips were about to brush against the head... 

  
  
"Ooh, Paulie, you so sexy." a squeeky voice that really did seem like it was coming from Lucci's penis broke the silence. 

  
  
Paulie with a frustrated growl fell back against the pillows on the bed, covering his face with his hands and rolling facedown.   
"GODDAMMIT, LUCCI!" 

  
  
When he removed his hands again the penis was bobbing right infront of his face.

  
  
"Don't get Lucci involved. This is about me and you." 

  
  
Paulie stared at the talking penis, then looked at Lucci's face. It was still completely devoid of emotion- not a single flicker of a smile to give him away. 

  
  
"Quit joking around! I know this is you, you bastard!" Paulie shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Lucci. 

  
  
"Paaauuullliieee please suck on me!" the penis cooed. 

  
  
"Hell no! I'm not going to suck on anything that  _talks!_  So you better shut your trap, pigeon freak!" 

  
  
Lucci motioned to his already closed mouth with one hand, widening his eyes innocently. 

  
  
Paulie shook his head, "you know what I mean, bastard...."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the op_fanforall on livejournal: https://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/1363.html?page=23#comments


End file.
